


Thoughts On Control

by XMezumiiru



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 16,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMezumiiru/pseuds/XMezumiiru
Summary: Part of the Boys of Summer ChallengeA series of drabbles and short shorties looking at just what control is.A partner fic with Living for Tomorrow.
Relationships: Anubis | Cale/Rajura | Dais
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

1\. Girls Night 

“Are you ready?” Anubisu asked from the front room. “Kayura doesn’t want to be late.”

Rajura sighed as he adjusted the modern clothes. Kayura was off for a Girl’s night with Nasuti, while the rest of them, both Masho and Trooper, would get together. Although several years had passed and they met before, he found it nerve-wracking to be with them. 

As Anubisu entered the room, Rajura saw how easy he carried the clothes he wore. Not that he himself would show anything otherwise. 

He grabbed the lapel of the jacket he wore and pulled Anubisu in for a demanding kiss, swallowing the gasp caused by the rough treatment. Anubisu melted into it, then, giving over as he was supposed to.

“Nothing overt tonight.” He commanded as he nipped Anubisu’s lips.

He nodded, “As you wish.” 

“Good, let’s go then,” Rajura said, and they turned to leave. He smirked as he entwined his arms around Anubisu’s waist and chest, stopping him. “And when we get back, we’ll make up for it,” Rajura whispered in Anubisu’s ear and felt him shiver as he leaned back, submitting to the embrace.

“As you wish.”


	2. Chapter 2

“To Kayura’s 21st birthday!” Ryo saluted. The other four Troopers and four Masho raised their glass. Nasuti had taken Kayura out and would join them later. For now, the nine of them decided to get reacquainted.

Rajura watched Ryo watching the group, seeing the new dynamic – especially the Masho. Shuten commented in front of the Trooper leader that at one point, they would have gladly slit each other’s throats for a chance to better their position with Arago. Now, it was different. 

Rajura held his shot with his left hand, with the right dancing along Anubisu’s neck and playing with his hair. Ryo would say Rajura’s whole posture was of ownership, the light touches declaring to all what was his property. And Anubisu seemed to bask in the attention. 

It was mirrored in how Shuu and Seiji responded to each other. Although much more subdued, those that knew could read them. Shuu was protective, declaring Seiji his first priority. Seiji was more aloof, showing his allegiance with a hand resting gently on Shuu’s thigh. Although Rajura doubted it held the same dynamic as his own relationship.

Shuten and Naaza were more complicated. At first, Rajura wasn’t sure wondered whether the relationship even existed. They didn’t seem to touch or react to each other. The other three Troopers were the same. It appeared neither Touma nor Naaza could handle public displays of affection. But, the signs were there – small glances, a hint of a smile, and the way Shuten handed Naaza the glass earlier, leaning just a little closer than propriety allowed.

He was sure the need for privacy was hurtful for the other two Trooper. Ryo was so open and Shin so trusting. 

On the other hand, the Masho were worried about Kayura. None of them could give her what she needed in a partner. And no other warlord or general could match her or be counted on to remain subservient. 

But, they trusted Nasuti. When she offered to take Kayura out for drinks, they readily accepted. 

After several drinks, most of them fell asleep on their partners. Shuten had his head in Naaza’s lap, making Rajura smile that they would show that affection openly. Shuu tucked Seiji under an arm, very similar to himself and Anubisu. 

Both Ryo and Rajura heard a car pull up outside, the taxi dropping Kayura and Nasuti off at their door. He sighed, glad they were home safe. 

Both watched curiously as their giggles and whispers followed them up to Nasuti’s room and behind the closed door. Ryo smiled sadly at the occasional quiet moans, as he stroked Shin’s and Touma’s hair. Rajura was happy for their interlude. Perhaps he was ready to spend some time digging through some of the old tomes collected by Arago. 

After all, Nasuti continued to age, growing more beautiful as did Kayura.

It hurt knowing they would outlive them.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. The Beach 

It surprised him. Every time they came to the mortal realm, Rajura was surprised how Anubisu sought out the sun. Even now, on this hot beach, he laid out, half-asleep, in the sun. He himself sat under the umbrella, his pale skin far too sensitive for a full day in the sun. 

But, Anubisu’s dark skin never burned, only darkened. He was a bit envious, but only a bit.

He watched the others, especially his empress. She was playing in the water, splashing Nasuti. None of them objected to this match, and he had spent hours… weeks now in the libraries researching how Arago bestowed immortality upon them. 

But, nothing. Nasuti continued to age, as did Kayura. Far too soon, one of them will be groomed to take over the throne. Probably Shuten. 

It wouldn’t be the man dozing beside him – he was far too temperamental. Nor himself or Naaza. Neither of them had a desire to lead. At least Shuten had a knack for it.

Not that he would ever admit that for years to come. That boy’s ego needed nothing more to encourage it.

He ran his hand down Anubisu’s side, watching him shiver before repositioning, still half-asleep. He loved that this man would accept his touch without fighting. But, his skin was hot to the touch. As much as Anubisu liked the sun, overheating was a common problem – more than once he passed out because he didn’t pay attention to how warm his body was getting. Shaking his shoulders, “Anubisu, wake up. You need to get in the water, cool off.”

Something unintelligible emerged as Anubisu scrunched up, digging himself further into the sand to ignore Rajura. “You know I don’t like to be ignored,” Rajura almost sang. But when nothing happened, he waved Shuu over. Rajura quickly mimed dumping Anubisu into the water, and Shuu eagerly agreed. Scooping the almost sleeping man up, he ran to the water, and by the time Anubisu started to fight, he was over the waves. 

Shuu dropped his bundle with the next swell of water. Anubisu came up, sputtering, shocked fully awake by the sharp temperature difference. The next wave knocked him over again, much to the laughter of the others. 

Finally, getting his feet back, Anubisu trudged back to his place next to Rajura. Getting close enough, he shook his hair out, spraying Rajura. He sat down on the towel, “Happy?”

Rajura grinned, “You know I don’t like to be ignored.”


	4. Chapter 4

Anubisu woke to Rajura elbowing his chest. “What are you…?” He trailed off, seeing Rajura’s eyes flicker beneath his eyelids. He caught the next swing of the arm before it made contact.

He leaned up, bracing on one elbow to stroke Rajura’s face and chest, “Wake up.” But, Rajura slept on, caught up in an obviously unpleasant dream. Anubisu tried smoothing out the furrow between his brow and rubbing soothing circles on his chest to encourage better dreams, but nothing worked.

“Come back to me,” Anubisu whispered as he shook Rajura’s shoulder. 

The good blue eye flashed open. With a snarl, Rajura flipped them, pinning Anubisu to the bed. Anubisu felt his heart skip a beat, looking up at Rajura’s face, twisted in rage, and one fist raised, ready to connect. 

It was the flash of light that broke through the haze. In the haze from the low banked fire across the room, the light caught on the gift he gave. Rajura ran his thumb over the thin silver necklace he gave Anubisu when they decided to be serious with each other. He looked up, seeing the fear in Anubisu’s eyes and realized why as he lowered his fist.

“I’m sorry,” Rajura pleaded, hanging his head. 

Anubisu reached up, stroking his cheek, “What nightmare this time?”

Leaning into the touch, “We were fighting Arago. You… he…” Rajura shook his head, “I just got my hands around his neck… when you woke me.” He wouldn’t – couldn’t tell that the reason he fought so hard in this dream was Anubisu lay impaled on Arago’s spear. Rajura never told that part, no matter how many nightmares showed him all the ways his lover could die. 

Strong arms wrapped around, pulling him down. “It’s over now, and never will come to pass. Arago’s gone.”

Rajura allowed his weight to rest on Anubisu’s chest, feeling him stroke his hair. “You didn’t fight back again.” 

“No,” Anubisu answered, and Rajura could feel the words as much as hear them. “I won’t fight you when you’re stuck in a dark place.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t,” Anubisu answered. “I promise I won’t let you.”

Rajura nodded, digging deeper in the warmth below him. It might not be a promise he could keep, but Rajura knew what it meant to receive that trust.


	5. Chapter 5

His empress leaned over scrolls that held treaties and peace accords. Letters awaited signing and sealing. Reviews of farmland, military supplies, and petty disputes sat undisturbed. 

Even after years of doing all this work, sometimes it was too much. 

Rajura took the first dispute form and read it. Deciding which side had the better claim, he made a few marks, then picked up Kayura’s seal to finish it.

Kayura smiled at him in thanks. 

He knew when it was starting to get too much. Fortunately, it was happening less these days. She needed lots of help in the beginning. 

Quietly they worked for hours, clearing the backlog of paperwork it took to keep a kingdom running.


	6. Chapter 6

Anubisu watched the city from the room Nasuti would return to, having been ordered to escort Nasuti to Kayura this evening; thus, he waited. Earlier, he checked in, observing from the shadows of the room. He was surprised she didn’t seem to enjoy herself as much as the others, preoccupied more so. 

He expected she wanted to get away and to where her real party would start. Using a deft sleight of hand, he slipped a note to her, encouraging her to enjoy this moment. There would be more fun, so she should enjoy herself. 

In his distraction of viewing out to the city, he rubbed the delicate chain around his neck, a habit he recently developed. Anubisu knew it was meant as a mark of ownership, but he welcomed it. Something relaxed in him when Rajura fastened it the first time. 

Naaza and Shuten didn’t understand, but at least now they approved, now that they saw Rajura was serious. And how both of them settled with each other.

Before, Rajura was too uptight, wanting everything to be rigid and controlled to the point of absurdity, trying to freeze the changes. Anubisu knew he was losing the battle of keeping his sanity. His own character, combined with the newly emerged virtues, wanted a strong personality to serve. Kayura was an excellent leader but didn’t satisfy his need for boundaries and control. 

It came to a head on the battlefield. He was wild, uncoordinated, and reckless. Secretly, he was suicidal. Suddenly, Rajura was there, physically pinning him down, screaming at him. Everything drained away, the battle, the chaos, everything… but Rajura.

And then nothing happened for nearly a year. Naaza and Shuten paired off, quietly, in their way. Even with the open knowledge of this relationship, he didn’t think of Rajura as more than a commander. 

It was Rajura who declared he wanted to try, and it dawned on him it could be possible. They kissed that night. Slowly, they explored each other, and the more Anubisu wanted to submit. Rajura stepped up at every step. 

It was nearly two years into their relationship, with Naaza and Shuten hissing concerns, that Rajura told him that he wanted their relationship to be serious and permanent. He presented the necklace as a token of his desires. Anubisu was sure Rajura talked to the other two, and probably Kayura, because they all backed off.

He was content. Rajura was protective and provided direction. Moreover, he listened. Rajura never turned him away and always responded. It might not be the response he wanted, but it was never unjust. 

Anubisu knew Rajura was waiting back in the Youjakai. He knew Rajura would wait and not wonder where he was. Anubisu felt no fear or regret encouraging Nasuti to stay and enjoy. It felt good to be trusted. It felt good to be desired.

But, that didn’t mean he didn’t want to get back. Rajura promised to extract “punishment” for every moment he had to wait. As much as he wanted to rush back, Anubisu hoped with a smile that Nasuti took her time.


	7. Chapter 7

Kayura was happy with the traditional meal, even if others were not. Even Nasuti seemed a bit bored if Rajura was reading it right. He wasn’t. 

Dinner went well, the food was excellent and the service perfect. Everyone seemed to enjoy it – even the music was delightful. He enjoyed the precision in these steps.

Then, the dancers came out. Each Maiko and Geisha introduced themselves, bowing perfectly and with grace. Then, they started to dance. The old tunes matched the perfect movement. It was so slow and precise. 

Naaza eventually whispered, “Since when were women Geisha?” Shuu explained that in the 1800s, women took over the arts. Rajura found that interesting, especially knowing how some of the brothels would have turned into tea houses. 

When they all began to play games, everyone started to interact more. The younger group appreciated the faster pace and livelier actions. His empress enjoyed, and that what was important. 

Rajura sipped his sake and enjoyed his sweets. He counted the cups of alcohol for both himself and Anubisu, making sure at least they stayed levelheaded, not that Anubisu enjoyed drinking very much, to begin with. 

Overall, it was a pleasant evening.


	8. Chapter 8

Rajura could feel the shudder through four of the blades of his sickle as they cut through into flesh. It wasn’t the first time he felt it. The sound, the feel, the sight… his blades never dulled from their extraordinarily fine edge and stopped for nothing.

So, when the trap sprung and his blades buried themselves in Anubisu’s body, the world stopped.

He knew each of the points of contact. First – left shoulder would disrupt the muscles to the left arm, possibly cutting the brachial artery. Second – lower left rib cage would sometimes work if the blade passed through the ribs (it did this time), cutting into the lower lobe of the lungs, possibly cutting the diaphragm. Third – lower left gut would disrupt digestion, but not cause instant death, just a slow one through sepsis infection. Fourth – left thigh taking away the ability to use the leg and possibly severing the femoral artery.

If he pulled any blade out, death was assured. 

The slow, steady fight suddenly changed. Chains were suddenly everywhere, eviscerating the enemy violently. It was as if their battle went from an enjoyable pastime to only slaughter.

Naaza was suddenly in his line of sight, guiding Anubisu to kneel, flooding his body with vapors that took away the pain and slowed blood loss. One by one, the blades were removed, dropped to the ground. 

“Help me transport him back,” Naaza called as the last one lay on the bloody ground. 

“I…” Rajura stuttered. “I…”

Shuten pulled him around, in his face, snarling, “You claim to love him, so help!”

Snapping out of the stupor, Rajura went over to them, as he had more power to transport others than Naaza, especially when invoking the healing aspects. 

There was still trust in Anubisu’s eyes before they closed. He lay on the table, blood collecting beneath him before dripping off. Rajura couldn’t take his eyes off the steady dripping.

Kayura entered then, talking to Shuten. All Rajura could feel was guilt and shame. “It’s my fault,” he said breathlessly.

He felt Shuten shake him distantly, but he couldn’t look away from the table. He could miss a breath, the space between the breaths. How deeply did Anubisu breathe normally? Why didn’t he know?

It felt like forever compacted into a moment when Naaza came over to them. “I stabilized him; he’ll live. But, I need help cleaning up the… just cleaning up.” Shuten let go of Rajura, embracing his own love.

Rajura stumbled to Anubisu, who looked so very pale. His lips were almost white, and he was breathing so shallow. There was blood everywhere. If Anubisu ever forgave him, he would do better, be better – be the partner Anubisu deserved. He swore if he got one more chance, he would devote his life to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Rajura lifted the kimono onto Anubisu’s shoulder. Far too soon, Kayura wanted them all to be a show of force for the trail. While he understood the reasoning, Anubisu and Naaza just woke back up the day before. 

Shuten had been hovering, but Naaza was only exhausted. Now awake, they could see he was still worn out, but well.

With a stab of guilt, Rajura knew Anubisu wouldn’t be well for quite some time. Part of the reason he was helping Anubisu dress was the damage to his left shoulder. Naaza said the tendons and muscles would knit back together, but right now, his arm hung limp. 

It was pure fortune that the blade that pierced his left leg managed to miss all but muscle. Rajura would help Anubisu to the throne room, but standing in one place would be possible for a short while. 

Naaza and the armor healed the wounds to his gut and chest, at least to the degree they were no longer life-threatening. Too much movement would tear open the new flesh.

Rajura knew the fault for this lay on his shoulders. If he had been in control, the blades would never have…

He shook those thoughts. They served no purpose right now. What he needed to focus on was making sure Anubisu healed. It was his duty, both as the one who caused the injury and as Anubisu’s partner. 

Partner was such a weak word. Over the last couple of years, they gained their freedom and began experiencing life. Rajura realized he hated being controlled. Fortunately, his empress didn’t demand subservience, and he could choose to follow her. She relied on his council, which also gave him a breath of control. 

Overall, it was a good setup for him. 

It didn’t work well for Anubisu. He needed the confines of someone to direct his energies. Kayura just didn’t do that. The longer he had his freedom, the more out of control he became. 

Rajura remembered the battle that started their relationship. He had to throw Anubisu to the ground to stop his recklessness. What surprised him was the way Anubisu looked at him, as if he became the whole world. It was uncomfortable at first. But, those eyes began to invade his dreams. He began daydreaming of Anubisu kneeling before him, looking at him the same way. He started watching Anubisu covertly. 

It irritated him that Anubisu didn’t seem to share the same preoccupation. On the other hand, he started listening more and wasn’t so out of control.

After nearly a year of mental torment, Rajura approached him. Anubisu seemed shocked that he was wanted and agreed to try. It was both endearing and frustrating that Rajura endured all those mental gymnastics, yet Anubisu was utterly naïve. 

He wanted them to be partners, so when Anubisu began to submit to his every whim, he wasn’t sure what to make of it. But, by all the gods, it felt good. They eventually had a long discussion. Anubisu agreed to give over control to Rajura. Rajura agreed to honor and take care of Anubisu. 

Naaza and Shuten voiced their opinions, and they weren’t in favor of the dynamic. They were sure Anubisu would be hurt or abandoned. They were sure Rajura would tire of the game. And they were filling Anubisu’s head with worry, and that hurt.

It was a few months later that Rajura was in the human realm, he saw a jeweler and the idea came to him. A physical sign of his commitment would help reduce doubts and be a reminder of who had the power. 

It took some browsing, deciding on what would be able to withstand the rigors of their life. The most common sign in the mortal realm was a ring, but that would not work for a swordsman. A wristlet ran the risk of being caught up on something too easy. He would not pierce flesh, he wanted a sign of commitment, not to tag Anubisu like an animal.

He settled on a necklace. Something thin, that if caught, would break easily and not cause injury. Something delicate to not be felt under the armor. He chose the silver chain because it would be less noteworthy to the casual observer. 

His only concern was it being perceived as a collar, like they used to collar dogs. 

When Rajura got back, he presented it to Anubisu. He explained it was a sign of his commitment, that he would take care of him and the relationship. He explained the only other thing he had ever been as dedicated to was Arago. (They both knew it was Arago’s betrayal that drove them away, rather than whims or fancy.) Rajura fastened the lithe chain around Anubisu’s throat, and the sex was brilliant that night. 

It felt like such a failure of those promises when his blades drove into Anubisu. He would never do anything to make Anubisu doubt himself (or have other doubt his place) as a warrior, but he should have protected him from that. He should have protected Anubisu from himself.

Rajura stayed by the bed for those two days, counting breaths. Sleep came in fits when his mind shut itself down. 

Naaza and Rajura would be confused right now if they saw them. Anubisu wanted for nothing, Rajura did it all. If Anubisu seemed to want something, Rajura jumped. The other two would certainly be questioning who is submitting to who. 

As Rajura finished tying the belts, he smoothed out the fabric, making sure it was perfect. He touched the necklace, stroking it as if reminding himself that all was well. Anubisu reached up and stroked his face.

The necklace may be around Anubisu’s throat, but Rajura knew just who it shackled.


	10. Chapter 10

On a whim, Rajura looked through the records of the time they were recruited to the Youjakai. About 60 years before any of them were born, a single reference mentioned a much-anticipated stellar alignment necessary for “the” ritual. It took several weeks to trace the arrangement of the stars to that particular time. Then, he had to look back in the books to see what rituals needed a specific alignment of a star.

It was a long-shot, but nothing else worked. 

And, there is where he found it. It wasn’t a spell for longevity, anti-aging, or immortality. It linked a person’s life to that of a star. And, only a few particular stars were favorable for that. 

The Masho had been linked to Tseih She, in the Dà Líng wu system, often called the demon star. Soon, the constellations would be right for Tiān Chuán sān, the ruling star of that constellation, known as The Celestial Boat, to be ripe for the ritual. 

A brief visit to the Ningenkai found the information Nasuti would better understand. In the constellation of Perseus, the star the Masho is linked to is Algol or Demon Star. Kayura and Nasuti would be connected to the constellation’s ruling star, Mirfac, which is brighter and often signaled significant changes that led to prosperity. He thought it was rather fitting.

Now, to tell them the good news that this star would ascend in just two years.


	11. Chapter 11

Anubisu woke slowly, and with a sense of calm contentment. The bed was warm and comfortable, and the arms around him strong and protective. He burrowed under the covers a bit more, not entirely wanting to wake yet, pressing back against a chiseled chest. Rajura tightened his arms, entwining one leg over Anubisu’s. Lips teased up the back of his neck.

It should have felt suffocating. “Mmmm, good morning,” Anubisu mumbled, arching back.

“It is a good morning,” Rajura mutters back, leaning into him harder and rolling him half onto his front. 

“Gods,” Anubisu moaned, feeling Rajura’s cock, hot and hard and heavy against the back of his thigh, “Again?”

“Again,” Rajura answers, rutting gently. “I can’t ever get enough of you. I nearly lost you.” 

Anubisu moaned again, surrendering. Rajura pushed himself up further, spreading Anubisu’s legs wide apart. It felt delightfully wanton, sprawling out like this, Rajura on top of him. As a top warrior, it shouldn’t feel this good to submit. 

One of Rajura’s hands traced down his back, teasing its way down, down further. He felt a finger sliding into him again, and he was so sensitive to the gentle exploratory brush of Rajura’s fingers slipping in and out of him with a wet, filthy slide and no resistance whatsoever.

Breathing hard with every twist of Rajura’s hand, Anubisu pushed back. “Please,” came the needy whine he knew drove Rajura crazy.

“As you wish,” Rajura purred, and he buried himself with one long, slow thrust. The long, equally slow draw back followed a slightly faster thrust, more and more—each one to pulling more delicious noises from Anubisu. 

Teeth grazed at the back of Anubisu’s neck, biting at his jaw and ear and the curve of his shoulder. Shifting slightly, Rajura took the thin chain in his teeth, and pulled back, forcing Anubisu to follow onto this hands and knees and then upright or risk snapping the chain. He’d never admit it, secretly loving how Rajura could manipulate his body so effortlessly, but Rajura knew, of course, he knew.

Rajura pulled him hard up against his own chest, pulling Anubisu up and back into Rajura’s lap, his legs spread helplessly over Rajura’s, and his head lolling back onto Rajura’s shoulder. He let go, letting himself be manhandled as the penetration deepened with Rajura’s shallow thrusts. 

The sharp bite of Rajura’s teeth at his neck again caused Anubisu to gasp and tighten. A shudder ran through Rajura’s body, and he sped up, moving hard, faster, and less controlled. Anubisu felt his body rocked with each slap of flesh, unable to find purchase or grip. 

And he came suddenly, without ever having been touched, shaking and crying out, and Rajura kept riding him through it. Falling limp, Rajura thrust harder, wilder, chasing his own orgasm, until it’s just this side of too much when he flexed against Anubisu’s back, arms tightening and teeth branding into his flesh, the heat filling him, burning, with every pulse of his cock. 

Rajura lowered Anubisu gently back to the bed, sprawling out alongside him, both breathing deeply. One hand ran up and down Anubisu’s back, possessive and calming at once. 

“I love you,” Rajura whispered.

Anubisu turned into him, being pulled in tight, chest to chest. Rajura entwined one hand into Anubisu’s blue hair, gently holding him. When Anubisu returned the “I love you,” back, Rajura felt it as much as he heard it. He didn’t let his grip loosen until Anubisu slipped back into sleep, feeling safe and protected.


	12. Chapter 12

Byakuen was spread out in front of the fireplace as everyone watched quietly. It was snowing outside, a haze collecting on the windows from the temperature difference. 

Earlier, they had a snowball fight. Rajura couldn’t remember ever doing that before, but then, it rarely snowed outside of Edo where he grew up. It was fun, and most of them had a chance to use their armor powers for idle purposes. 

Rajura hid himself and the Masho with an illusion so they couldn’t be targeted. Anubisu drove more snow and wind to confuse the Troopers, leaving the throwing of the snowballs to the others. Naaza told him he could play if he stayed back and didn’t do anything to stress his shoulder. Anubisu agreed, unhappy with the restrictions, but he agreed.

Rajura was particularly impressed with Shuu, however. He tapped into the vibrations of the ground and could feel where they were walking around. 

But, it was Ryo that eventually put an end to the game. Anubisu had managed to get a massive wave of snow right over the Troopers, ready to drop it. It would have buried them in about a meter of snow instantly. Ryo thought it would be a good idea to melt the snow – right when it was over them. One meter of snow turned into 100mm of water instantly. 

Five soaked Troopers, one dripping Tiger, four dry Masho, one dry empress, and one soaked scholar went inside after much laughter.


	13. Chapter 13

Rajura smirked as Shuten fell on his rear. Beside him, Naaza snorted, “How pathetic,” he called out to his lover. “He’s been in bed for practically two months, and you can’t even get a hit in?”

Shuten turned back to glare at the two before returning his attention back to Anubisu. After two months of leave, Naaza finally gave Anubisu approval to wear the armor and begin training again. Shuten could feel the frustration rolling off him. He could feel the lack of training in the imprecise and weak strikes. He could see how Anubisu favored his left side. As commander of the Masho, he felt the knot in his stomach, knowing Anubisu wouldn’t be fit for fieldwork for a few months. They had his health and their reputation to maintain.

“He’s not ready for this,” Rajura muttered, the tone tight.

“For this, yes, he is,” Naaza replied. “Real battle, no. But soon. If we don’t let him train, he’ll find other ways to vent and eventually hurt himself.”

“He’ll hurt himself like this.”

“But this we’ll know, and I can heal bruises and strains easily.” Naaza looked at the pinched concern and wondered when their relationship when to this. Before, Naaza was sure this was a game to Rajura, a chance to dominate and control – that he would tire once the conquest was done. But now, he was unsure. What he had been witnessing was deeper. It held the solidarity of a mountain if he had to describe it.

A gasp, the clang of metal on the ground, and Shuten’s concerned call grabbed their attention. Anubisu was half hunched over, grabbing his shoulder, his sword lay on the ground. All three were at his side nearly instantly, as Shuten explained, “I had his switch sword hands, as he was favoring his left side. I wanted to build that side back up.”

Naaza had his hands on either side of Anubisu’s left shoulder, forcing the energy of his armor into healing. Like he told Rajura earlier, he could quickly heal strains, and the weight of the sword was a bit much for the newly repaired tendons. “You’ll spend some time in the hot spring – now – then wear the sling this evening. I’ll stop by later with more of the poultice. Tomorrow, we’ll start working on rebuilding your strength.” 

Anubisu nodded begrudgingly, the injury to his pride as deep as the wounds to his body. Rajura beckoned him to go inside, saying they would go directly to the hot spring.

Shuten and Naaza watched the two go. “What do you think?” Naaza asked quietly as they started back themselves.

Shaking his head, Shuten answered, “It’s going to be a while.” He paused, looking at how to say what he meant. “There’s obviously muscle loss, and he’s weak. And I read a hesitancy in his steps. He flinched from my kama, which he never did before.”

“Having four large blades buried in one’s body can cause that reaction.” Naaza teased.

“True,” Shuten smiled. “He and I will train exclusively for a fortnight, then I’ll add you. I want his confidence back up before pitting him against Rajura.” 

“You’re worried.” Naaza pointed out.

“None of us have been hurt before, not like that. And in these few years of freedom, hurting each other isn’t just training or collateral damage, it’s personal.” He answered sadly.

“Should we talk with Kayura?”

Shuten nodded, “Tomorrow. She can watch the training and give her opinion.” 

“Okay,” Naaza wrinkled his nose. “Anubisu isn’t the only in need of a hot bath. Go, or I shall not let you in bed tonight.”

“Oh, and what will you do?” He taunted.

Naaza grabbed his kimono and pulled him in for a kiss, nipping the tongue that teased. He caught Shuten’s bottom lip with his sharp teeth, mumbling through, “I’ll bite.”


	14. Chapter 14

Anubisu didn’t say anything at all on the way to the bathhouse. The elegant structure enclosed a natural hot spring, perfect for them to relax after training and battles.

Rajura helped Anubisu with his kimono, opening it, pushing it down around his shoulders. He could see the inflammation on his skin, turning the dusky flesh red and swollen. He was concerned about how Anubisu was withdrawing. Tucking a finger under his chin, Rajura gently lifted his face so they could look eye-to-eye.

“What’s wrong?” He asked gently.

Pulling away, Anubisu just sighed, “Nothing.”

“Anubisu, tell me,” Rajura commanded, and he saw tremor that went through him. Rajura watched him start to say what was happening, but little came out. He knew Anubisu had trouble expressing anything with vulnerability, and he wanted to give him time. “Tell me what happened, as you saw it.” He said soothingly, leading them both to the water.

As Anubisu sunk down, leaning against the warm rock wall, he answered, “My left side is shaky, and I couldn’t use the claw effectively. Shuten saw, and he told me to use my sword in my left hand. As soon as I lifted the weight, it felt like my shoulder was tearing apart.” He stopped, staring down at the water.

“What else?”

He was quiet for a few more moments, before the words came out brokenly, “What if this is it? What if I can’t use my sword in my left hand?”

Rajura floated up to him, touching, “This is the first time you tried; give it time.”

“It’s been two months!” He cried out, and Rajura could see the panic in his eyes. “I can’t lift my sword! I can barely lift the claw. How, how much time do I give this?!”

He gathered Anubisu in his arms, rubbing his back as the fear of his inability tore through him. Rajura shoved down his own guilt to give Anubisu what he needed. “You will heal.” He said firmly. 

“And if I don’t?”

“You will. It may not be the same, but we will figure it out.” He felt Anubisu shake his head in denial. “Trust me; I won’t let this defeat you.” Rajura kissed his temple lovingly, willing calm and peace. 

He felt Anubisu’s arms come around as sobs tore through him from the fear. Rajura swore he would not let this defeat them, would not let his mistake take the armor and his purpose away from him. Even if that meant seeking out what innovations may come from the human realm.


	15. Chapter 15

There were jokes the Troopers got that Rajura wondered how it could ever be a joke. Sometimes, the modern world baffled him. And this movie was a perfect example. Allowing a threat of such magnitude to continue to exist was asking for trouble.

At one point, Anubisu whispered to him, “How is that possible?” just a moment before Touma began a rant about propulsion, G-force, and other terms he wasn’t familiar with. But, knowing that Touma disagreed with what was going on seemed to enough answer for Anubisu.

But, he had to agree with the hushed comment from Nasuti that the images were quite provocative, enough to ‘warm the engines,’ as it were. 

Later, when they arrived back in their rooms in the castle, Rajura gently pushed Anubisu onto the soft futon before straddling his hips. He was cautious, perhaps more than he needed to be, of Anubisu’s left shoulder. He was happy it was getting stronger, but progress was maddeningly slow. 

“I think you liked the visuals,” Rajura said. “I noticed your gaze lingered on the villain of the movie. Is this something you desire?” Anubisu shook his head No, but the way his breathing hitched and the pupils of his eyes dilated said otherwise. Rajura read the signs and had a wicked idea. 

Calling on his armor, he changed. Slowly, white hair shortened and became black; his causal modern clothes became leather and metal, and his wicked smile took on madness. He stood up, green cape billowing in a breeze entirely of Rajura’s creation. 

“Kneel.” He drawled. 

Unlike the movie, Anubisu had no fear and quickly scrambled to his knees, petting the metal buckles. “How should I serve my god?” He asked, intrigued, and stimulated by this new play.

“The gods require a tribute, gifts from the people.” He answered, enjoying the role play now that he knew Anubisu could get into it. He had wanted to try it before, but then Anubisu was hurt. “What do you have to lay on my altar?”

Anubisu stroked up over the leather-clad hips, teasing at buckles of the belts. He was amazed at the detail and feel of the fabrics beneath his fingers. “I have only my body that I can lay on your alter. How does my god want his tribute?”

“Hmm,” He muttered. “A tribute should be done every day, twice on the prescribed holy days. And I presume I would like variety in how it is laid out.” 

Mischief sparkled in Anubisu’s eyes. “Then, I shall endeavor to keep you surprised.” He leaned back slightly, undoing the button and zipper of his pants, slowly exposing himself. The shirt, a flimsy t-shirt, came off next, revealing long lines of muscles. Anubisu reached out and began undoing buckles, forcing Rajura to adjust the illusion to keep the fantasy.

Strips of leather dropped, jackets, and belts dropped, and boots were discarded. By the time it was all undone, both were naked and ready.

He pushed Anubisu back, letting his body fold and unfold until he was laid out. He settled between Anubisu’s legs, spreading him wide. “You’re no longer kneeling.”

“I am however my god wants,” Anubisu smirked. 

Leaning down, he whispered, “And if I want you pulsing around my cock, screaming my name, will you do that?”

“Always,” Anubisu replied with a shiver. And then he gasped as a finger breached him. Things progressed quickly, the image of the raven-haired villain flickering out as Rajura began losing himself in the sensations, gone completely as Anubisu cried out his name as his body spasmed.

Rajura rested only a few moments before taking his weight off Anubisu, sliding to the side. He drew Anubisu to him, holding him close as everything settled back down, and his mind wandered.

A chuckle from Anubisu broke his thought, “Did my god like his tribute?”

Rajura smirked, “It was good first offering, but we’ll have to work on improving it every day.”

“As my god wishes.”


	16. Chapter 16

“I’m not saying you are weak or helpless,” Rajura hotly insisted. Anubisu often frustrated him, but for the first time, he seemed to be purposefully provoking him. “What is the real problem? What irritates you so much of my concern?” Rajura worked to keep himself in check. 

“I don’t need a nursemaid,” Anubisu yelled back. “I need to train, to get out there and fight. What? Am I good enough to fuck but not enough to stand by your side on the battlefield? Am I that diminished in your eyes that I’m nothing more than a whore?”

Rajura gasped, struck so hard by the words that he felt his heart skip a beat. “No!” he cried. “I would never…” But, he didn’t know what to say – what could make this right.

“Then, what?” He snapped. “You’re happy enough if I’m in your bed, but each time I train you’re right there with damning words and disapproval. I’m apparently not even good enough for you to train with anymore!”

“Is that what you think?” It hurt to hear those words… how had he missed that Anubisu was feeling this way? 

“What I really think is you are embarrassed by me,” Anubisu answered, thick with emotion. 

“I…” Rajura tried to deny it, but took too long to form the words. He saw the wave of defeat engulf Anubisu when he couldn’t say anything. 

“Is that what you want? For me to thrash you on the practice field, so you know I still love you? I have to hurt you to prove myself?” Rajura continued as evenly as possible, warring with himself between wanting to yell and comfort. 

Rajura watched the emotions crossing Anubisu’s face. Oh, he saw Anubisu did want to faceoff on the practice field, but he also knew that Rajura was his equal at the best of time, of which these were not. But, to back down now would be admitting defeat and be soul-crushing.

Accepting the consequences he knew were to come, Rajura steeled himself. “If that’s what you want, let’s go. Right now.” He walked closer, grabbed Anubisu’s arm, and transported them to outdoor fields.


	17. Chapter 17

Anubisu staggered a bit as Rajura let him go. As Rajura took a few steps back, Anubisu called upon his armor, the Kuroi Rou Ken forming in his hands. He felt his blood sing, and he wanted to prove he could fight and defeat them. 

Rajura leaped back and called upon his armor, only going so far as putting on the sub-armor. Anubisu sliced and cut at Rajura, making him run to avoid the strikes. He even caught Rajura, causing him to tumble and roll back to prevent the blow.

Now, Rajura finally had to put on his full armor. The horns appeared, and his face hid behind the mask. Anubisu smiled with recklessness at a real fight.

When Rajura reached behind and took out the Roku Ashi Chou Katana, he flourished it, letting the light catch the blades. Anubisu felt his heart shudder, a thrill of fear causing his step to falter for a moment. And he knew Rajura saw.

But Rajura didn’t attack with it right away. The weapon trailed behind, almost forgotten, as Rajura struck with hand and foot. As Anubisu got the rhythm, more weapons were added, but not the scythes.

He knew Naaza and Shuten were going easy on him, but now he questioned the extent. Rajura was holding back, but only to let the dreaded weapon trail behind. It was a weight, dragging Rajura down physically and him down mentally. He couldn’t finish this fight, he knew with sudden dread.

The scythe raised high, gleaming as it twisted down, the long blades curving and reach – reaching out for him – coming -- 

When Anubisu opened his eyes, he saw the blades buried in the ground around him, the bars connecting them to Rajura crossing over his body. He had flinched, curled in, and sought to hide in the middle of battle, something he hadn’t done since that first trek out with his father. Anubisu saw his blade lying on the ground next to him, where he dropped it. 

If this were a real battle, he would be dead already.

Unfolding, Anubisu looked up. Rajura looked down on him before retracting the blades. A foot came up, kicking Anubisu on his back. The other foot kicked his sword away. 

“Get up,” Rajura commanded, cold. “Or do you prefer to spend your days on your back?”

Anubisu felt the fire again at those words and forced himself to his feet. His shoulder ached, but now his only weapon was the claw unless he could get to his sword.

Rajura swung again with the scythes, but this time Anubisu moved inside the range, attacking directly. The swipe of his claw traced over armor, but just barely. The teasing blow demanded more.

Again, then again. The scythe became background noise, something to dance around. The nunchaku easily disarmed as Anubisu stayed just too close for Rajura to do much. He was a long-distance fighter, much weaker up close.

Anubisu used that, tangling his legs and keeping his strikes out of sight. He thought about it before, mimed it, but only now tried it out – he flipped the cape in Rajura’s face, blinding him, giving him that critical second to catch Rajura and throw him to the ground.

He grabbed his sword but knew the match was over. Rajura let his armor fade back to the kimono he wore before but stayed kneeling in the dirt. He laughed. “I was worried for a moment.”

Letting his armor fade as well, Anubisu asked, “When?”

“I wasn’t sure you would get up.” He answered, look to Anubisu. There was trust there, but also concern. He stood up. “When you froze, you didn’t hear me calling, did you?”

“But-“ Anubisu said. Surely that was only a moment.

Rajura reached out but didn’t touch, yet. “I was afraid something like that would happen. Watching you with the others, you’re still a better warrior than nearly anyone else in this realm, even injured. But, I could see it in my nightmares and waking reality you weren’t over what I did to you.”

“Rajura, no-“

“Yes,” he said. “I hurt you, however accidentally. And I knew you needed closure, but I was afraid to give it. And it was selfish – I didn’t want to see you afraid of me.”

Anubisu leaned into the hand that was reaching out to touch him. “I didn’t realize that.”

Rajura cracked half a smile. “Let’s go in. The hot spring will soothe your muscles. Then dinner?” Anubisu nodded. Rajura leaned in, brushing his lips over Anubisu’s, “I’m sorry I’ve been so suffocating. I wanted to protect you, but I only ended up hurting you.”

“I don’t need protection, just your faith.” Anubisu kissed back. 

“That you always had,” He answered. “Let’s go play in the water.”


	18. Chapter 18

Peace was a double-edged sword for a warrior. On one side, it gave them a chance to rest and recover. Sitting astride their horses, the four Masho looked over the fields at the rebels. It took nearly two months after Kayura told them Anubisu was fit for duty for something to happen. Peace also causes frustration when the urge to prove oneself was stymied. 

Under cover of Rajura’s illusions, they got close enough to really see the camps and count the insurgents. They were a part of the group that attacked months ago, in that battle.

When Anubisu announced he had an idea that they should overlook the camp from the ridge, they agreed. There, he called the cold and ice from the north and froze the army within moments. Rebels fell under the rapidly dropping temperatures and forming ice. It was nothing to ensure these protestors never had the chance to threaten another person.

As they moved through the camp later, checking for survivors, Shuten caught up with Anubisu, “I thought you would have relished a physical fight, get revenge, and test your strength.” He slit another throat and watched the thick, almost frozen fluid seep out. It didn’t even coat his blade.

Anubisu shrugged, “This is no test; it’s a distraction.” He stuck his blade in another body. “I’ve had much to think about the way I fight lately,” he continued more quietly. “We rely far too much on physical skills and not enough on other abilities. I want to merge the two, become more rounded.”

Nodding, Shuten agreed, “I thought you would have called that cheating?”

He winced, “I did at one point.” Anubisu recalled taunting Rajura with that before Arago was destroyed, “But,” he sighed. “I keep thinking that if I did something like this,” He waved around at the frozen field, “we wouldn’t have been in the middle of the fight, or there would have been fewer to oppose. And, well, I wouldn’t have gotten hurt. And Rajura wouldn’t have this guilt.”

“I agree,” Shuten answered. “But, if you had thought of that sooner, it could have come before we realized the truth of our situation before, and we would be in a vastly different place today.” He clasped Anubisu’s shoulders to make his point, “We’re where we are today because of the decisions we made. We’re meant to know what we know when we know it. And, if we –”

Anubisu waved off Shuten’s speech and hands, “Oh, stop fishing around for the perfect phrase to commemorate the moment. You only carried the jangle stick for a few weeks. It doesn’t make you a holy sage.”

Remembering Anubisu’s disdain for the shajuko and his love of exasperating Kayura causing the stupid nickname, Shuten only chuckled. “Maybe if you carried it at all, you’d become at least civilized.” He waved at the blood Anubisu kneeled in as he finished the next rebel. 

For his part, Anubisu ripped the ear off a body and threw it at Shuten, who screeched and chased him, both now getting into a scuffle.

Off to the other side of the camp, Rajura sighed and said to Naaza, “Care to trade?”


	19. Chapter 19

Rajura came into the weapons room to find Anubisu. He set a photo down on the table in front of him, “A present from our empress.” He said.

Nudging the photo with the back of his hand, to avoid getting the oil on, Anubisu looked at the image of himself and Rajura. They were in the gardens, with the moons behind them and the trees in bloom. It was evident in the picture they cared for each other.

“I never saw her with a camera,” Anubisu commented.

“Oh, I knew this was happening,” Rajura teased, looking around at the various trophy weapons in the room. “She wanted an image of us and set it up with me to get this. She knew you’d never be up for one of those ‘selfies.’” The unfamiliar word was spat out.

“I don’t know,” Anubisu answered. “It sounds like you are more opposed to it.”

Rajura stalked over to him, looming over him, acting threateningly. But the smirk gave away the game. “Sounds like someone is forgetting his place.”

Anubisu looked up, meeting the smirk with one of his own. “Don’t you know it’s not good to threaten a man with a sword?” He tipped the sword he was polishing to rest the backside against Rajura’s ribs.

“But, I know that man would never use that sword against me,” Rajura leaned down, brushing his lips over Anubisu’s. “especially when he wants to be punished for forgetting his place.” He sealed his lips over the one he was teasing, bringing up a hand to tangle in Anubisu’s hair. 

The sword was set down as Anubisu’s hands roamed Rajura’s chest. He pulled Anubisu forward, off the chair to kneel before him, watching the blue eyes for any sign this was unwelcome, and seeing nothing but desire. “You take such good care of the weapons in this room, but there is one sword you forgot.”

“Oh?” Anubisu smiled, knowing precisely what Rajura wanted. And even though he wanted it, he also wanted to play. “I’ve been diligent in my work. I know every one of these blades… intimately. I forget none of them.”

Rajura undid his kimono, sliding aside the smooth fabric, “There is one you forgot.” He tipped Anubisu’s chin up, “How could you forget the blade the pierces you every night?” The shiver the ripped through Anubisu’s body was delicious, making Rajura smile broadly.

Anubisu reached out and touched Rajura’s hips, “But, my lord, that is your personal blade. How can you expect me to touch something so sacred?”

“It is my command.”

“Tell me,” Anubisu breathed, his breath hot on Rajura’s skin. “Tell me every detail, every step you want me to take. I am yours to command.”

And Rajura did.


	20. Chapter 20

When Shuten and Rajura returned, they weren’t happy. Anubisu smirked when they told him and Naaza that the women wanted him to join them instead, citing the reason that it took way too long for the more prim of the Masho to set up camp. 

“And our empress wants you in your hunting kit,” Rajura said. He was confused as Anubisu. 

When Anubisu arrived at the campsite, he saw all was well with his empress and her consort, but the camp was a disaster. They were both happy to see him.

Kayura came up to him, “We’re glad you arrived. Those two, they couldn’t agree on anything!” She batted her eyes. “Can you finish setting up the camp the right way? Please?”

He put down his bag, wondering what got into her, “Sure, my Lady. Whatever you need.”

“Excellent,” She fingered the edge of his hunting jacket. “Would you also mind taking off your jacket and shirt? It’s rather warm, and we wouldn’t want you to get overheated.”

“What? Why?”

“Please?” She gave Anubisu puppy eyes. “I can make it an order if that makes you feel better.”

Looking between the pleading look from Kayura to the hungry look from Nasuti, he felt cornered, which was utterly impractical on an open field. He gave in, taking off the jacket and tunic, leaving him only in pants and boots. Kayura sat back down with a smile and waved him to finish setting up the camp.

After just a short time, where he had to redo the ties on one of the tents, he heard Nasuti whisper, “Is that a bite on his shoulder?”

Anubisu could feel the blush reaching into his chest as Kayura answered as quiet, “You wouldn’t believe some of the stuff he and Rajura get into.” They giggled, and Kayura whispered more stuff he couldn’t hear in Nasuti’s ear. He wondered how much would be correct, given how wide Nasuti’s eyes got. 

“Mmm,” Nasuti mumbled later yet, “This is a much nicer view.” When Anubisu turned to look at her, she quickly added, “Oh, without Rajura and Shuten fighting, of course.”

“Anubisu, start the fire,” Kayura said. “And be sure to face us, we want to see everything you do. To learn more, of course.”

“Of course, my empress,” He shot back sarcastically. Well, he thought, if they want a show…

Everything he did then was for their benefit: bending over when he had to pick something up (to show his butt), ripping apart the wood for the fire (showing off his chest), squatting down with legs spread to light the tinder (highlighting his manhood)… And by the time the fire started, he was sweating just enough the flames seemed to dance on his flesh. He could tell the women were aroused by the display. 

Fortunately, his hunting gear always had earplugs. He learned that lesson after the first outing with Shuten and his snoring.


	21. Chapter 21

It seemed reckless when Shuten ordered them to drop their armor and face the warlords one-on-one with only their skills to fight with. If these warmongers wanted to know how was the better fighter, without magical enhancements, they would show them.

Rajura held his katana, a lovely thing with a dark blue wrap. It felt a bit odd in his hand, as he wasn’t used to fighting this way as much anymore. He glanced at Anubisu, who held his katana with a teal wrap that matched his eyes. He smiled a bit, Anubisu would finish this quickly, as would Naaza – they were used to blades.

Shuten was strong and would overpower his opponent, so there was no worry there. No, Rajura knew he was the weak link in this battle. He trained the least with a katana.

But, that didn’t mean he didn’t know how to use it well.

At once, the eight of them came together, clashing. Rajura and his opponent met blades and parted quickly. The sound of two bodies hitting the ground wasn’t a surprise. That is was Naaza’s and Shuten’s opponents were.

But, a quick glance at Anubisu showed no frustration. He knew immediately Anubisu was playing with his warlord. It relaxed him, at least everyone had something to split their focus on, rather than watch him. He hated being the center of attention.

As the next cut came, Rajura twisted, letting the blades glide along each other, then body-checked his opponent. He could see the warlord getting angry. That pleased Rajura since it would reduce his ability to plan.

The next upswing was easy to sidestep; and Rajura took the forward motion of his opponent’s blade and helped it along. With his warlord off-balance, he pierced his opponent in the chest.

That left Anubisu. His heart skipped when Anubisu switched his grip, letting his left hand support the sword. Rajura knew he could handle the odachi without problems so that the katana would be no problem, but still…

He knew Anubisu was playing around, opening himself up, enticing his opponent to attack. And when he did, Anubisu caught the blade in his right hand, and his own katana finished his opponent with two cuts – with the first cut severing the warlord’s arms from his body, then his head.

It was all over in moments. They subdued the rebellious forces by defeating the warlords. They re-established themselves as warriors without their armors. Rajura could feel his blood boil with the feel of victory. Rajura could see Naaza and Shuten’s glazes promising to burn the battle fever off with each other. 

He looked to his own partner. The smirk told him they would burn their fever off with each other, too, but there was no subservience in his gaze. As Anubisu stuck his opponent’s blade in the ground, Rajura read the challenge. He smiled, they would battle on their own, see who would come out on top, but knowing full-well neither would be a loser.


	22. Chapter 22

As the five of them sat down for dinner, Rajura noted the contentment and ease that they've all developed. Kayura held herself with a beautiful grace. Naaza and Shuten were eating out of each other's bowls. His own partner was quiet but comfortable.

This would be their family for quite some time. Even after Nasuti join them, it would make their dynamic only slightly different.

He knew that the topic of children would come up at some point. Although he doubted the four of them would want children, knows quite possible for the women to want to indulge in such a thing. 

That would seriously alter their dynamics. While he didn't doubt that the child would be cherished, he wondered how each of them would react. Would they enjoy the challenge? Would they become doting uncles? What some of them be more involved than others? And would that cause friction between the couples or even them as a whole? 

He didn't doubt that the topic would come up eventually just when and how it would go. So long as the ritual was complete, they would have all the time in the world . Or would they? The thoughts only occur to him that he would have to check that out. Were they able to have children? Or, by slowing down their life cycle, would it prevent the birth of a new life. 

That didn't mean there weren't other options, just that the one he was most familiar with could be impossible. And if that were the option they wanted to take, he would certainly after research that. Then his timeline would be moved much farther forward.

But, for now, he would enjoy their family as it is now. It was small and had its chipped edges, but it worked for them.


	23. Chapter 23

It wasn’t easy to shatter a bokken. And as Date Seiji stood staring at the fragments of his, Rajura placed himself between him and his opponent. 

To say Anubisu was mad was to say the ocean surrounding Japan was just water. But, it was misplaced anger, and he was sure Seiji would correct it when he could.

A few days ago, Seiji invited them all to his family’s celebration. In the dojo, his family history was shown off, how they governed the lands, the legend of Data Masamune, and many other martial feats. Rajura was rather impressed at the display and the family history. 

At the time, he wished he knew why Anubisu seemed off. 

It was only after they got back that Rajura learned that one of the slats along the history showed the conquest of a particular town and particular family. The Date’s remember it as a simple takeover.

The last living Sasaki remembered it as a slaughter.

The night led to a telling of a bitter tale of how Anubisu got his armor. He never spoke of it before. But, Rajura supposed that when the trigger for the armor virtue to be activated was trying to save your little sister from being gang-raped, it wouldn’t be something he’d want to talk about either.

Rajura took it upon himself to talk to Seiji. He relayed just enough information that Seiji was horrified that happened. Rajura was surprised that Seiji never questioned Anubisu’s story, he just took it as fact. Perhaps they were closer than they expected.

Seiji then offered to host a private ceremony to remove that slat from the victory tally. Together they burned it, praying that his ancestors found sorrow in their actions and atoned. Rajura could see Anubisu found solace in the act.

Then, Seiji offered an honor duel, for a chance at Anubisu regaining his family honor. Rajura groaned when he heard it. 

That led them here. Anubisu started fine, but as the duel proceeded, as he was allowed to stew in the memories of that time, he grew furious. This wasn’t the reckless rage he had before; no, this was cold, calculated revenge. 

When Rajura placed himself between the two combatants, he was sure he would be hurt. So, when Anubisu pushed him out of the way, he was unprepared.

He caught Seiji by his gi and slammed him to the mats. Rajura could only imagine Seiji felt he was looking into the face of a demon. Anubisu took his own bokken, raised it high, and slammed the tip down.

Rajura didn’t see if Seiji flinched because he closed his own eye. His relief was palatable when the bokken stuck into the mats, just a breath away from Seiji’s left temple. Rajura was sure some of Seiji’s hair was jammed in the new hole.

Anubisu stumbled backward, collapsing in on himself. Symbolically, his honor was restored, and now his anger sated. The mental and emotional drain was now taking its toll. 

Rajura touched Anubisu’s head as he walked by to take the sword out of the mat. He helped Seiji to his knees, knowing now he would bow to the victor. 

They didn’t stay long after that, and few words were exchanged. Rajura would connect them together in a few days, once the impact settled in.

That night, the only thing he could do was hold Anubisu as the memories of this day, and the ones hundreds of years ago balanced out. And it was okay – it would be okay.


	24. Chapter 24

The rain beat down on Rajura’s naked back, not that he noticed it. All he could care about was the hot body under him, the gasps and moans he was pulling out, and the tightening flesh. The skin his mouth teased was already sensitive, and the nips and suckling he did earlier enhanced that – so when he licked the reddened flesh, Anubisu answered with a shiver.

Rajura adjusted his hips, letting his cock almost twist inside Anubisu’s body. They met each other’s thrusts, almost too harshly against the counterpoint of Rajura’s soft hands running over Anubisu’s chest. 

He watched Anubisu’s fingers tearing at the grass beneath them, stopping himself from disobeying. It frustrated his lover to be told his pleasure comes only at the hands and body of another, and Rajura loved it. Anubisu may grumble, but never once did he flout the order or speak of his dislike.

Anyway, he was sure the intensity of it made up for the frustration. Like now, as Anubisu arched back, making the soft keen that drove Rajura past his own brink. 

Laying down in the crushed grass, Rajura watched his love enjoy the bliss. He cherished these moments, where Anubisu seemed to float in a haze of pleasure and languidness. During these precious few minutes, he was completely open and trusting. 

More than once, Rajura unwittingly slipped into Anubisu’s mind, seeing memories and thoughts laid bare. Their armor’s power resonated in that way, giving them a unique connection. Without caution and mental control after sex like this, neither seemed to be able to untangle their desire to be within each other.

He wasn’t sure how long they laid there, letting the rain wash away evidence of their coupling and cooling heated skin. But, as reality intruded on the bliss, Rajura sat up and grabbed his waterskin. He helped Anubisu sit up before having him drink first. 

As he handed back the waterskin, Anubisu said, “It’s not so bad in nature.”

Lifting a wet lock of hair from his face, “Sometimes. I can’t say this is enjoyable.”

Anubisu laughed, laying back on the long grasses. The rain bounced on his skin, pooling in small depressions between muscles. Unable to resist temptation, Rajura traced the line of some of the droplets, watching the twitches of skin and contraction of the flesh. He didn’t think he would ever get tired of how responsive Anubisu was to his touch.

A shift in his hips showed Anubisu growing hard again, echoed by his heavy breathing. Rajura leaned down, “I think someone is enjoying nature far more.” He licked his neck, and Anubisu tilted his head up, exposing his throat. Rajura teased him, nipping the flesh and kissing over his pulse point. He tickled the tissue under the necklace before biting a bit harder. He suckled the flesh, knowing it would mark. No one would dare question it, but Shuten and Naaza may tease.

Rajura continued down his body, tonguing some places, nipping others. His soft hands caressed flesh, and Anubisu’s clutched at his. Heavy breathing became small noises of desire. 

By the time Rajura reached Anubisu’s manhood, the organ was hard and glistening. He teased the flesh with wispy touches of his fingertips, watching those hips try to make more contact. He added his lips and mouth to the pleasure.

As his hand wandered lower, he could feel the flesh still swollen and hot. His seed slicked the hot passage as his fingers explored. Engulfing the cock in front of him, Rajura slowly took Anubisu in his mouth, drawing him out. 

Of course, it didn’t take long, Rajura knew how to play this body beneath him. At times he could draw it out, leave Anubisu on edge and begging for hours. But, they didn’t have time. Already they delayed their return. 

As Anubisu made that soft noise Rajura loved so much, he orgasmed. Rajura sat back, satisfied, letting his hand trace quivering muscles. 

The rain washed away lingering sweat and dirt. By the time they dressed and rode off, the only evidence remaining was a patch of grasses flattened down. And even those would rise up when the sun came out, leaving their coupling as ephemeral as the passing of time.


	25. Chapter 25

Rajura woke to feel his hands pushed above his head. It wasn't distressing, because he could feel Anubisu next to him, manipulating his body. Without opening his eyes, he just mumbled, “What do you think you're doing?”

A soft chuckle came from his side, “I want to play.”

Cracking an eye open, Rajura look at the smug look on his lover's face. “Exactly how do you think you're going to do that?”

The final knot was cinched around his hands. “It's not like you have much of a choice.”

Twisting his wrists, Rajura noted the ties were good, and he wasn't able to escape. He turned his hips and realized his thighs were tied down as well. “You put some thought into this, I see.”

“I did,” he answered smugly. “Now, I'm going to play. And you're simply going to take it. Or rather, I'm going to do what I want and take my pleasure as I choose.”

Rajura was ready to reply when a soft feather touch of a silk scarf danced up his thigh. The teasing brush skirted over sensitive flesh up and down his torso. He could feel himself becoming aroused. The combination of knowing who was doing it to him, the touch, and the sensation that control was taken from his grasp driving him hotly. Slowly, his eyes drifted shut, letting his lover play as he chose. 

The touch moved up his neck, and over his lips, as the stitches played over the ridges on his sensitive skin. Hot lips suddenly sealed his, stealing his breath and were gone as quick. By the time he opened his eyes, Anubisu was sitting back, smug.

“Be careful playing with fire,” Rajura warned. “I may burn you.”

He leaned back in to whisper in his ear. “I’ll take my chances as long as you’re tied up.” Teeth threatened the lobe, promising pain, delivering pleasure. 

He allowed Anubisu to nuzzle his neck, pushing his head aside and exposing his throat. He enjoyed the play of tongue drawing nonsense patterns on his artery. 

The mattress moved, and Anubisu was above him, kissing him hard. It was demanding, controlling. It was thrilling. Rarely did Anubisu take control, usually reveling in giving it up. 

This felt amazing.

He followed those lips as they pulled away, that same smirk present. Now, Rajura wanted to be free, to pin Anubisu down and make him suffer the consequences of teasing. The ties pulled at his wrists as his body tried to obey the desire.

The teeth, tongue, and lips traced patterns over his chest, laving nipples and ghosting over flesh that hinted at tickling… not quite making it. Strong hands caressed and prodded. His dick was hard, dripping in anticipation of that mouth continuing its path.

Thumbs circled on his hip, teasing ever so close. Anubisu’s lips almost contacted his glands, but Rajura was rewarded with only a breath. 

“Please!” Rajura cried out. A chuckle met this.

“What did you tell me the other day? Patience will be rewarded?” 

Rajura picked his head up and glared at Anubisu, his head just hovering over his cock. “I’m not interested in hearing you lecture me right now.”

A hot tongue came out and licked a long line up Rajura’s member, pulling a long groan as he flopped back down. “It’s not like you have much of a choice.  
That mouth continued all around his hips, sucking flesh. Hands roamed his legs and torso. But, Anubisu didn’t touch what he wanted!

Words breathed over his cock, hot and moist, “Tell me, what would you fantasize doing if I released you right now?”

“I’d have you on your back in a heartbeat, pounding into you so hard you’d taste it.” Rajura breathed, knowing he’d not actually do it so hard. But being tied up gave him room to dream. 

Anubisu crawled up Rajura’s body, letting their cock brush each other. It felt terrific, but not enough. “A little rough, don’t you think?”

The slide of their manhoods was utterly distracting, “Fantasies.” He smirked now, “I can’t do anything tied up like this.” 

“Do you want out?”

“I want to see what you do to temper me, so my fantasies don’t have a chance to become a reality.” 

“Remember that challenge.”

Sliding down, Anubisu took Rajura in his mouth in one move. Rajura’s back arched off the bed, even tied down as he was, and the world whited out for a split second. Gods, he has a talented mouth. Rajura opened his eyes to watch, bound in erotic pleasure, especially when Anubisu’s tongue teased his foreskin. 

He slammed his head back on the pillow when Anubisu stopped far too soon. The slide of flesh drew his eyes back to Anubisu, straddling his hips. He rolled his hips as much as he could for contact but was denied. The little smile on Anubisu face flared his emotions, whether in passion or frustration, he wasn’t sure.

Featherlight touches on his penis lifted it as Anubisu maneuvered just right. Rajura knew what he was doing, and with a gasp, a flash of fear cut through everything that Anubisu wasn’t ready, that he’d hurt himself with no preparation. 

But, Anubisu moaned as soft flesh parted easily, and Rajura felt the slickness, the oil used. The long drag, so slow, so hot, pushed away those thoughts. Rajura wanted to move, to thrust up, but just couldn’t!

Anubisu’s body undulated above him, teasing touches, subtle movements inflaming him. Their eyes locked, and Rajura felt the shock through his groin; this would be slow. His hands roamed his own body, flicking over his nipples, rubbing his neck, and tracing muscles up and down his torso. All the while rocking his hips and lifting up, just not enough to give Rajura leverage.

He’s masturbating himself on me, Rajura suddenly realized as Anubisu took himself in hand and began stroking. Rajura watched his body arching back, tight and shuddering. That talented mouth parted and panting. And his eyes hooded, but still locked on him.

It was the most erotic thing Rajura ever saw. And he still couldn’t move, and there wasn’t enough touch to orgasm!

That high keen Anubisu made as he came echoed in their rooms. Rajura felt the hot fluid fall on him as flesh tightened rhythmically around his cock. 

Anubisu slumped over him, panting, his face flushed. Rajura loved turning the smug smirks into this sated relaxation. It gave him a pleasure to know he could turn his lover into someone so calm and malleable. 

The sea-blue eyes opened slowly, still dilated with lust. The smirk came back, with a little laugh. “Do you want your turn to play?” came out with a slight slur.

“It’s not fair if only one side gets to,” he answered.

“Hmm,” Anubisu hummed. A tie was undone around his legs, and then hands wrapped around his wrist as Anubisu held him down once the ties around his hand were loosed. “I think you said something about having me on my back while you pounded me.”

Invited to play, “It’s only fair for both people to have fun.” Anubisu opened his mouth to reply as Rajura kicked his hip up, tossing Anubisu from him. Now free, Rajura pounced on him, sliding between his thighs and pinning him to the bed. His frantic breathing countered how hard he was. “You teased me, took pleasure off my body, and tempted me. Now, it’s time to take your punishment.”

“As you wish,” Anubisu answered breathlessly. 

Rajura took both hands in his above Anubisu’s head and pulled one leg up high, spreading him wide. “Before was for you, this is for me,” Rajura said, slipping back into his partner’s body and plowing in fast and hard. He watched the body beneath him rock with each thrust, not nearly as much as his fantasy, but it was satisfying. Heat coiled in his belly as Anubisu moaned beneath him, driving him faster and closer.

His own orgasm slammed into him, hot, heavy, and glaringly bright. It hurt in its intensity, making him shiver with the release.

Coming back to himself, he realized Anubisu’s arms were around him, rubbing gently on his back. Rajura lifted his weight off Anubisu’s chest, feeling him breathe deeply with the weight released.

Looking down at the smug face, “Are you okay?” Rajura always worried he was okay.

“Yes,” he answered. “Did you enjoy it?”

“Quite so. What brought this on?”

A small shrug, “I wanted to try something and see what you would do.”

“Did you get what you wanted?”

Anubisu nodded, “Very much so. I enjoy it when you hold me down and aren’t so reserved.”

An idea struck Rajura. He leaned down, whispering wickedness in Anubisu’s ear, hearing him gasp at the suggestion. That would be fun, something for the future.


	26. Chapter 26

“You don’t care for video games, either?” Seiji asked. He had been practicing kata when Anubisu wandered back.

“Kayura seems to enjoy it, but I don’t see the point.” Anubisu shook his head.

Seiji shrugged, “I don’t think there is much of one.” He thought for a moment, “Spar?” When Anubisu nodded, Seiji grabbed another bokken from his pile. He tossed it to Anubisu, who caught it and tested its balance. 

“Half-speed?” Anubisu suggested. “I don’t want to have these clothes dirtied too much.”

Seiji smirked as he readied himself, “Rajura doesn’t like getting his fingers dirty when undressing you?”

“You know how it is,” he made the first cut, “Shuu’s not exactly the paradigm of tidiness.”

“Clutter, not dirt,” Seiji parried and countered. “He is taking over his parent’s restaurant, so cleanliness is key to making sure he stays open.”

Anubisu slid back before charging in again, “And how does that bode for your relationship? Aren’t you taking over the dojo in the north?”

Seiji stepped back and released his stance. “We’re both expected to take wives and have children. We’ve known that from the start.”

“You could come to the Youjakai,” Anubisu offered following Seiji’s lead. “There would be no expectations beyond serving Kayura there.”

Seiji shook his head. “We will fulfill our family responsibilities.”

“The star alignment comes up every few years. You could start your family, raise your children, then join each other. Have it both ways.”

Seiji thought about it. It was a tempting offer, and he was sure what he felt for Shuu would last his life, regardless if they were together or not. “It’s tempting.” He said as he struck back out, and it was blocked well. “I’m not sure I could stand seeing my children grow old and die while I remain young.”

“The choice is to lose the love of your life for family obligations.”

“I’m still not sure,” Seiji said, swiping low and having it miss entirely. He had another question that had been bugging him for a while, “What’s it like giving yourself over to Rajura?”

Anubisu tagged Seiji on the ribs. “I’m not sure what you mean?”

“The collar,” Seiji pointed out. “He owns you.”

Smiling sadly at the misrepresentation. “Rajura holds my heart, not my life. This is merely a promise.” He said, touching the necklace. 

“But I’ve watched you. You defer to him, and he makes decisions for you! You’re under his control.”

Anubisu stopped, “Seiji, Rajura and I discussed what we needed from each other years ago. I choose to submit to him, but if I disagree or want something different, my word stands as absolute. The longer we’re together, the more we can read each other and our desires.” He looked closer. “Is this really about me, or is there something more?”

Seiji looked quite nervous now. “I…” he tried. “What you have, I…”

Thinking he got it, “Shuu will never submit to you the way I do to Rajura.” 

“No!”

Oh. He could understand the appeal of a strong body taking control, especially with the pressures Seiji had been under since birth. Setting down his bokken, he walked over to Seiji. “You want to submit to him.”

There was fear in Seiji’s eyes, but determination when he nodded. “Let’s sit down,” Anubisu said. “There isn’t a choice between equal partners and what Rajura and I have. There are levels. Maybe you just want him to be physically dominant, while you make your decisions in life. Or perhaps you want him to make your decisions for you when you are together. I think you are too headstrong to want him to decide everything in your life.

“You need to talk with him about it. And, if you want, Rajura and I can be there with you to help navigate this.” He offered quietly. 

“I don’t want to lose him because of this strange desire,” Seiji said into his hands.

“It’s not strange. It’s who you are.” 

“I shouldn’t want to submit like this, it’s…”

“It’s against everything you’ve been taught.” Anubisu answered. “I know.”

“It feels right, though.”

“And safe.” He stood, “Come, let’s go find those two and have a talk.”


	27. Chapter 27

“But, I don’t want to control him!” Shuu cried after having let Rajura get through about half his explanation.

“It’s not about control. And you aren’t his master,” Rajura tried to explain. “Shuu, listen to me. You need to have a conversation with Seiji about what he wants from you. Personally, I doubt he wants the kind of relationship Anubisu and I have. He’s far too independent for that. You have to ask him.”

“This is Korin no Seiji, last descendent of the great Date clan. I’m just the son of a restaurant owner.”

“And that could be the point.” He smiled at Shuu’s unintelligible answer. “He has a lot of pressure and responsibility on his shoulders. He’s expected to take on more and uphold a level of control and mastery most people never even dream of. And he’s supposed to do it alone. You have lots of family to help if you needed a break, or even if you gave it up altogether. He doesn’t have that.”

“I guess,” Shuu saw the point this far. “But, how does that translate to me dominating his life?”

“It’s not -” Rajura cut himself off. “What do you think is my role in the relationship between Anubisu and myself?”

“I… Well, you’re in control. When there’s a decision to be made, you make it. If you want to come or go, he follows. You tell him when to drink, when to eat, and what you’re doing. You control his life.” There was some anger behind his voice.

“You really think that?” Rajura was surprised.

“It’s what we see.”

Rajura nodded. “You’re not wrong, but you’re not right.” He started trying to explain why this was so complicated. “We have an agreement that I do take control of that. He tends to forget himself, to push far past his limits. He’s made himself sick before because he’s not paying attention to his needs. It’s my role to protect him from that, and that’s why I make sure he eats and drinks. His role is to accept what I give him and not fight it. We agreed to that years ago, and it was a long discussion. Do you get that?”

Shuu knew Touma could do the same thing, and the rest of them often made sure he had something when it got too much. Maybe having that kind of agreement would help him. “And what if he doesn’t want to?”

“It’s my role to find out why. If he’s just obstinate, I insist. If he’s not feeling well, I need to find out why. It’s the same thing with going places or doing things: it’s my job to decide what’s best and his to follow. But, if he doesn’t, it’s my job to find out why and take care of it. I will never force him to do something he doesn’t want to do.”

“It almost sounds like being a parent.”

Rajura nodded, “Not very different, I suppose. But the sex is better.”

“So, who’s on top?”

“I am, most of the time.” Rajura smiled smugly. “But, that was also a discussion, and we both agreed to those terms. And that comes with a lot of responsibility, as well. As he will forget to eat or drink, he’ll also push his body until it breaks. When I agreed to be dominant, I also agreed that even at the moment of orgasm, a part of my mind has to pay attention to his wellbeing and safety.”

“What if that’s too much for me?”

“Then, you need to talk about that with Seiji.”

“What if that’s what he wants, and I can’t give it to him.”

“I think if you talk with him, you’ll find out what you want may be a lot closer than you think.”

Shuu nodded and was quiet for a while. “So, basically, we get to decide what goes on in our relationship. Who decides what kind of thing.” Rajura nodded. “He might just want me to decide where we’re going for dinner, but not tell him what to eat.” 

“That sounds reasonable. But, you need to talk that out with him. He might not know yet, but I suspect Anubisu is helping him with that.”

“Okay, but I do have one more question.” Rajura waved him on. “What’s with the collar? Just how much do you own him.”

Rajura dropped his head, letting his hair hide his face. “It’s not a collar.” He insisted. Apparently, only he and Anubisu didn’t see it that way. “When we really sat down and discussed things, and agreed we were in this for the foreseeable future, I gave that to him as an outward sign. I see it, and for me, it’s a reminder of my responsibilities more than anything else.”

Shuu nodded. “I might not want to do that.”

Rajura shrugged. “Part of the reason I did it was to get Shuten and Naaza to stop trying to break us apart. I think I would put more thought into it next time.”

They sat there silently for a while as Shuu let some of this settle in. Suddenly being thrust into the dominant role wasn’t comfortable if they weren’t prepared for it, but Rajura thought Shuu could handle it. He would step up because the person he cared for needed him. And that was the point.


	28. Chapter 28

He was falling asleep in the water again, Rajura noted. The hot spring was healing and tended to lull Anubisu into a state of somnolence, especially when they were together.

“Have you talked to Seiji since he and Shuu had their talk?” He asked.

Without opening his eyes, Anubisu answered, “Yes, briefly. He’s not so interested in submitting to Shuu as he just wants to be the one taken care of.”

“He wants to feel special.” Rajura agreed.

“He doesn’t know what he’s missing,” the smirk on his face invited Rajura to play.

He half floated, half crawled to be on top of Anubisu as the other opened his eyes. “Oh, and just what is he missing?”

“I think Shuu would be an excellent master for the samurai.” He said slowly. “He’s stronger, louder, and more sure of himself.”

“And he’s got a better cock.”

Anubisu shrugged. “It’s not all about sex.”

Now touching the other man’s sex, “So, if I wanted you here right now, would it be pleasure or a sacrifice?”

“Definitely a sacrifice,” he teased. “I’m trying to sleep.”

Rajura slipped a leg between Anubisu’s and spread him wide. “You can sleep through it.”

“Hmm, pleasure might be a better way to spend the time, and I’d prefer our rooms.” 

Rajura agreed, knowing what he hid in his yukata. As they dried, he came up behind Anubisu, “I want to try something I discovered from Touma.” He purred, rubbing over Anubisu’s chest. “I want you to trust me.”

Anubisu nodded. Rajura started stretching him, oil already coating his fingers. But, he was confused, as he thought they were going to their rooms. 

When cold glass touched his anus, he jumped, and Rajura hushed him. “Trust me.” It slipped inside smoothly, touching the right places to keep him distracted. “That will sit inside you until we’re back at our rooms. I want to watch you fall apart every step of the way and know just how hot you are for me to finish you as we get back.”

“That’s mean,” Anubisu answered, already feeling the pressure shifting as Rajura played with the end.

“No, just reminding you who’s in charge.” He waved Anubisu to pick up his yukata. As he bent to pick it up, Rajura watched him breathe deeply as the plug shifted inside of him. “Trouble?” 

He shook his head, “I’m fine. I may just go to sleep when we get back.”

They walked back, and Rajura suppressed his laughter each time there was a hitch in the other man’s step. And when Naaza and Shuten came around the corner, he insisted they stop and talk a few moments, although he broke away before the distraction was too much.

Getting back to their rooms, Anubisu grabbed him and kissed him roughly. “Get this thing out of me and you in me.” He panted. His dilated eyes and heavy breathing were what Rajura was going for – keeping him hot and on edge.

“No,” he said, undoing his yukata. “I want you to suckle me a bit.” He put just a little pressure on Anubisu’s shoulder, and the man went to his knees. He groaned, resting his head against Rajura’s leg as the plug shifted pleasurably. Slowly, sloppy, he took Rajura’s length in his mouth and began working it. 

Rajura smiled, loving this skilled mouth that danced so well over his flesh. But, he needed to teach a lesson, so he pulled Anubisu back. “Lean over the desk,” he commanded, nodding to the gift from Shuu. It was the perfect height.

Anubisu looked questioningly but obeyed. They hadn’t done this before. But, as he bent over the desk, Rajura soothed his flesh, teasing away at sensitive points. When he teased the plug, Anubisu moaned loudly. 

With a slow twist, he pulled out, watching the flesh give and stretch. The hole twitched as he teased the edges. He slipped his cock in, entranced as his manhood disappeared.

Then, giving in, he started thrusting. He reached around, grabbing Anubisu’s cock and stroking in time. It didn’t take long for either of them.

Coming to, Rajura pulled both of them to their mattress, noting the need to clean the desk. As they laid down, Anubisu asked, “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“I did,” He answered. “Maybe you’ll calm down a bit? You’ve been testing our agreement lately.” 

He hugged tight to Rajura, trying to find the words. Rajura felt the shift in mood and continued, “What’s been going through your head?”

“I’m not a dog,” He said softly. 

“No, and this is not a collar,” Rajura answered, touching the necklace.

“I’m my own person.”

“I know,” he was calm, but his stomach knotted.

“I make my own choices,” he insisted. “But I don’t want to lose this.” 

Rajura nodded, “We’ll revisit our agreement later, once we’ve had a chance to calm down. I know I was surprised at how Shuu described us, and I’m sure the others have the same views. We’ll figure it out.”


	29. Chapter 29

“This is a sport?” Anubisu asked. Seiji invited him to see a kendo match and watch some of his students. Compared to the F1 racing, this was slow and controlled. 

Seiji smiled and nodded. “Yes. An aspect of training all my students need to go through.” He was glad Anubisu wore the traditional clothes as asked. Seiji just hoped he liked the surprise he was going to spring on him. 

After several hours of watching students and Seiji teaching Anubisu the rules of the matches, the event allowed the instructors and dojo owners to show off their skills. The skills were more exceptional, the moves faster, and the strikes harder. 

Then, as the last of the instructor matches were setting up, Seiji turned to Anubisu. “As the sponsor of this event today, I asked for a special last match. I hoped you would honor me with a match – no rules.”

“You want me to go against you? Here?”

“Yes,” Seiji explained. “I want them to see what a real battle would look like. The way we teach is good, but the students don’t get the pace or danger of it with all the safety gear. That’s why I want it just to be you and me. I wanted real swords, but the others would not allow that.”

“Why not get one of the other instructors?”

“Because they are nearly as bad as their students. You’re the only one I trust with this.”

That was a humbling statement. “I agree, then.”

They were called down shortly after, and Seiji handed Anubisu a shinai. After commenting it seemed flimsy, Seiji assured him it would hold up. The announcer described this last match, a fight, not a match – as close to a real battle as possible. The only point awarded would be to the one who does not take a fatal blow.

Seiji took up a perfect stance, while Anubisu remained casual. They waited on each other, waiting for an opening in their attention that could be exploited. Finally, Seiji exploded in motion, almost too fast for the spectators to see. Yet, Anubisu blocked it and retaliated. They clashed several times, the cracks of the shinai loud, but they only cracked on each other. 

They moved in, struck out, and moved back. In and out, they circled. Training together for these years now, they knew each other. They fixed weaknesses and closed gaps. Fatigue would open a hole and allow one or the other to win. 

Anubisu watched the crowd during their short resets. The open-eyed astonishments of the students to the calculated looks of the other instructors. Disturbed, Anubisu had the suspicion they wanted Seiji to lose.

And that wouldn’t do. As they clashed again, Anubisu decided Seiji had to win. His honor amongst the teachers mattered. The nearly non-existent blow to his reputation was trivial.

Seiji would know precisely what was going on as Anubisu let the next cut fall just a little too far up his blade. Seiji would feel the weak resistance. To an outsider, it looked as if Anubisu over judged the speed of Seiji’s blade.   
As the blade fell, Seiji took the finishing cut. In a real battle, it would slice the head from the opponent’s neck. Seiji stopped the shinai a hair’s breadth from Anubisu’s throat. He saw the relief and trust in Anubisu’s eyes and nodded slightly.

The other instructors congratulated Seiji, and his reputation as a top instructor was secure. Anubisu was amazed to see the children want to know where he learned kendo. They wouldn’t take his answer that he was an immortal samurai from the Warring States period.

On their way back to his dojo, Seiji said, “Thank you for letting me win. I shouldn’t have just sprung that on you, and if I lost, I would have lost my reputation. I didn’t think this through. I just wanted them to know real warriors still exist. Not just this pageantry.”

Anubisu nodded, “I would have preferred being asked prior. But, I do understand. I saw them during the match, and they were hoping you would lose. I couldn’t let that happen.”

“I know, and just thanks.”


	30. Chapter 30

The birds started as soon as the light started breaking over the ocean. Sitting high on the mountainside, Anubisu looked over the growing orange glow of the summer solstice sun with awe. 

Today would be the longest day of the year. He and Rajura agreed to spend it outdoors, secluded in the mountain. And Rajura said they could do anything Anubisu wanted as long as the sun was up. 

That meant he wanted every moment of light to count. For now, it meant as soon as the sun crested the waters, it was up. During the day, they would circle around the peak and watch the sunset over the China plains. He’d wanted to do this for a while. But first…

Just as the sun peaked over the water, Anubisu slipped a hand under Rajura’s clothes. He began stroking flesh and teasing with tongue and lips. 

A grumbled, “I said the sun needed to be up.”

“It is, and I get to do what I want.” 

Rajura cracked one eye open and then settled back to let Anubisu do what he wanted. A blow job was a great way to wake up. 

After breakfast, then a quick wash in a nearby stream (that turned into sex next to the stream), they packed up and hiked around the side of the mountain. The shade of the trees took the heat of the sun, leaving them pleasantly cool and able to go all day.

By dinnertime, they unpacked on a flat that would have a magnificent view of the setting sun. The food was simple, but enough they didn’t lack. The breeze coming up the mountain was cool and refreshing.

As the fire crackled nearby, Rajura touched and teased. He wanted to inflame Anubisu’s desire, but deny him until the time was right. The setting sun would be an excellent backdrop for what he planned.

And he got his desire. He timed it just right, and as the sun began sinking into the west, he took Anubisu. He held him, so the man could see the setting sun as he wanted – and feel Rajura inside him like Rajura wanted. 

Then, as the sun touched the earth, Rajura whispered with his thrusts, “As the sun gives itself to the earth, give yourself to me.” He could feel Anubisu tense, ready, and wanting. And just as the sun disappeared, Anubisu dropped his head back, whined, and orgasmed. 

He rode him through it, giving in just at the end and enjoying himself. The stars came out and greeted them, clothing their nakedness in starlight. They rested, stroking each other silently as the night sounds chorused around them.

Rajura held Anubisu to him, touching the necklace. He opened his mouth to say something, but the words for his emotions weren’t enough. Anubisu placed his hand over Rajura’s flattening it to his throat and simply said, “I know.”


End file.
